


Just Have Fun

by thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey



Series: The Red Paladin's Double [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey/pseuds/thegalrahobbitofplantetgalilfrey
Summary: Sometimes the paladins just need to take a break.





	

“Alright. What happened on that ship, Shiana?” The paladins were locked in a room, neither of the Alteans around to see them. Shiana took in a deep breath.  
“I…When I went into you, I… I saw your fears.”  
“I thought you couldn’t read minds!”  
“I normally can’t! I think maybe because I’ve been around you for so long I have a connection? Maybe? Is that possible?” Coran strode into the room.  
“No. It’s not. Not normally. You have advanced brain waves, probably caused by your Altean genes mixing with your normal ability. I think that if you practice hard enough you may be able to read minds. What was that about seeing fears?”  
“Um, I, uh…” Hunk stood up abruptly.  
“Hey, Shiana, I have a project I need some help with. Wanna come?” Shina jumped up gratefully.  
“Absolutely!” She followed Hunk out of the room to his workplace. He smiled sheepishly.  
“Sorry. That was the only thing I could think of to get you out of there.” Shiana smiled warmly at him.  
“Thank you. I didn’t really think you guys wanted to have your fears shared just yet. Anything you might want to show me though?” Hunk picked up a project he had been working on for a while.  
“Water gun.”  
“What?”  
“Water gun! You know, for a water war!” Hunk could see that she was confused.  
“You know, you fight each other with water and whoever is the wettest obviously isn’t very good at the game!”  
“Oh, we had those! ‘cept we used buckets and trees!”  
“Right! It’s uh, a surprise for the team.” Shiana smiled and put a finger to her lips.  
“I won’t tell.” 

“Allura, please!”  
“No. I don’t see the point of landing on that planet.”  
“Recreational activity for the team! You’ll see, It’ll be great!”  
“No.”  
“Coran?”  
“I don’t see why not.”  
“Yes! Thank you!” She kissed Coran on the cheek and ran off to find Hunk.  
“Well, I didn’t think I was that good looking.”  
“Come on, come on, come on!”  
“what’s so special about this planet?”  
“Well, it has a beach-” Lance was gone. Keith, Shiro and Pidge all rolled their eyes.  
“Hunk?”  
“Surprise!”  
“Ha! Yes! Water war!” Lance picked up a water gun and aimed it right at Keith.  
“Don’t you point that thing at me!”  
“It’s just water, you won’t melt.”  
“It is?”  
“your lack of knowledge in childhood games makes me sad.”  
“come on,” said Shiana impatiently, “Let’s go.” They raced to the beach, the boys stripping off their shirts. Except Keith. He just walked out muttering something about childish games and found a rock to sit on moodily. Even Allura and Coran joined in.  
“Girls versus boys?”  
“but there’s more of us,” protested Lance, “You’ll be outnumbered!” All three girls turned to give him a glare and he gulped.  
“Which, come to think of it, won’t be a problem.” And so the great water war began. Soon all of the boys were soaked through, but the girls were barely wet at all. Shiana ran up to Keith.  
“Come on!”  
“No.”  
“Why not?”  
“I don’t feel like it.”  
“Come on, you have to help your fellow males! We’re whooping their butts!” Keith sighed. Why wouldn’t she just leave him alone?  
“Fine.” He took off his jacket and accepted a water gun. She sucker-squirted him in the face.  
“Hey!” He chased after her as she snorted in glee.  
Lance grew bored of the war and decided to take a swim. The water was perfect. He floated on his back, relaxing. Then a splash hit his face, and he spluttered, seeing Pidge swim away, laughing.  
“Why you little…” Lance swam after her growling, and soon they had a splash war going on. Pidge shrieked with delight as Hunk belly-flopped, soaking her and everyone else with the resulting wave.  
“Bet I’m a better swimmer than you!”  
“In your dreams, Lance,” laughed Shiana.  
“Fine. We’ll both swim, and whoever turns back first loses.”  
“Deal. Loser has to agree with everything the winner says for a week.”  
“It’s on.”  
Shiana and Lance started to swim towards the outward ocean. For a girl who grew up in a jungle without an ocean Shiana sure could swim. Lance was actually having trouble keeping up, and he’d lived next to a beach. The current didn’t seem to slow her down the way it did him, and he wondered if she had some kind of alien water powers. The shore got farther away and they both kept going. It was soon far off, much too far for them to see. Lance looked ahead the looked back.  
“I’m going back.”  
“Ok.”  
“you should too.”  
“After you.” Lance turned around and started to splash back to shore. Shiana waited a second before diving into the current that Lance had struggled against and glided back to shore, Lance right in front of her. He pulled himself onto the shore, gasping. Shiana wasn’t out of breath at all.  
“How… How did you do that?”  
Shiana smirked. “I caught a current. It carried me out, while you struggled against one.”  
“That is not fair!”  
“Ah, ah, ahhh! You have to agree with me, and I say it’s totally fair!” Shiro smiled affectionately at the bickering pair.  
“Well, you know what they say,” remarked Hunk, “It’s a fine line between bickering and love.”  
“I heard that, Hunk!” yelled Shiana. Hunk had forgotten the girl’s acute sense of hearing. She picked up a fistful of wet sand and rubbed it into his hair, as he ducked away, yelping. The day became late, and the paladins returned to the ship. Pidge saw Lance whisper something to Shiana, and her eyes lit up. What were those two planning? When they reached the comfortable living room, Shiana ran, with a huge smile, behind Keith.  
“Tackle hug,” she squealed as she jumped on the red paladin’s back. He staggered under her weight and his flailing brought down Pidge with them. Hunk and Lance joined in the melee on the floor, and they were all wrestling, a big pile of laughing teenagers.  
Soon they stopped and just laid on the ground, panting and laughing. Shiana curled up and went to sleep and soon everyone followed her lead. Shiro smiled and looked at them, all curled up in a big pile together. Shiana was in-between Lance and Keith, who was on the outside. Pidge was curled up in Hunk’s arm and he was around Lance too. Shiro went to their rooms and gathered up blankets, which he gently laid on them. Then he curled up on the couch and went to sleep himself. Somehow he knew, and he was right, that he wouldn’t have any nightmares.


End file.
